User talk:JJRawesome
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Micheal di Angelo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 13:29, July 7, 2011 The Godslingers Thanks for making me second in command, with my experiance and strength we can even beat Echidna Mother of all Monsters, i pledge my sword to the godslingers and will fight by your side Andrew Welcome to the wiki! Sorry this message is a bit late; I was gone for a few days. I'm an admin here, so if you need anything, just ask! [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 18:32, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'm done with chapter 8 Josh-Son Of Hyperion 01:33, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry for the misspelling of your OC's name. Btw, can u write chapter 9? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 02:55, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Do you know the plot so far? if not here it is we've landed on Polythemus's island and the boat is damaged. Linda and Andrew just destroyed Polythemus Andrew had a dream of Zeus up on mount olympus and Gaea tells him her plan but if he tells the others he will take the thing he cares about most in the world....Linda Jack and William go fix the boat while Andrew, Josh and Linda find supplies You fix the boat but others are running away from a stampeding horde of monsters and are heading for the nearest river Chapter 24 Theres nothing on Chapter 24 except Linda P.O.V `The Godslingers 2 we could make it about Gaea raising from the underworld and slowly taking over the western civilization and only us can save it tell josh and ask if he has any ideas Hmm... how about a war between the Godslingers vs Gaea in Mt Othyrs? Is it a good idea? Gaea could like rise from there and we have a few days at most because that's where the sky is longing to resume its primordial embrace. And we need to stop that from happening. What do you think? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 02:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC) sorry for the delay, my internet had gone off for a few hours, but I'll get on to chap 12 Josh-Son Of Hyperion 02:48, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Make chapters about the battle but let Andrew fight Gaea, i got an idea could you do the chapters, its really late and i need some sleep. feel free to use Andrew anytime you want Can you do chapter 25? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 02:54, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Can you do chapter 34? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 15:37, July 15, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 38? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 16:59, July 15, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 42? Chapter 43 is mine, ok? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 03:23, July 16, 2011 (UTC) The Godslingers membership I think we need one more member to make the Godslingers 4 quest to be even more awesome. A friend of mine named Zarana Gale wants to join, shes a daughter of Zeus, she can make a hellof a story and she'll make more people read the Godslingers Linda knew about the prophecy but she couldn't tell andrew till Zeus told Andrew the prophecy Hey, I think stormwolf should do chapter 4 Josh-Son Of Hyperion 13:03, July 16, 2011 (UTC) and did you like tell stormwolf that josh is in a self-induced coma, and needs to be awaken by a medical buzzer? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 13:09, July 16, 2011 (UTC) That would be good, though i don't know what it is, could you tell me when you figure it out? Preganancy.....i would check the Linda Louis page and then check Relationships. I'm pretty ok with it Sorry! I was in a trip with my family and it took awhile! Storm wolf01 06:22, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Erm... Josh is in the cave, and he's didn't witness the whole battle between Jack and Andrew... Sorry..... Josh-Son Of Hyperion 11:34, July 17, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 31? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 13:33, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Can you do a few chapters hey, can we finish today? I got school tomorrow Josh-Son Of Hyperion 03:18, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, JJRawesome! I wanted to tell ya I only can write (sometime) at lunch break, after school and during weekends. (School started a month ago) I'm telling u this so u won't be annoyed when I'm not responding to your messages. :) Sincerely, Storm wolf01 11:23, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello, JJRawesome, may I request something? Tomorrow is my school day, and I might not be around the wikis then because I really need to catch up with my grades, is that ok if I am not here really often? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 15:30, July 18, 2011 (UTC) The Godslingers 5 Yeah we should make another one but what is the plot Whos the enemy and wat will happen? Got any ideas Ask Josh or Zarana what they think and ask their ideas